User talk:Moloch/Build:Team Extended Discord PvE Spike
Moved to main page. -- Guild of ' 13:16, 19 September 2008 (EDT) I like it. Karate Jesus 13:22, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Exactly what happened to the build page? Moloch 13:26, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Suggestions welcome on the second player. Moloch 13:53, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Sorry for spam-editting, I am unsure about how to design the player bars, the hero bars are pretty much ok at this stage methinks. Moloch 15:41, 20 September 2008 (EDT) It looks better. Still it was written together fairly quickly. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:42, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:44, 20 September 2008 (EDT) Three copies of ABM is kinda a waste though. Also I'm generally not too fond of the N/Rt I see everywhere; they lack versatility. It would likely be worth it to switch one N/Mo healer (at least) for an N/Rt variant I suppose. And yes a P/x as the second player bar would likely be optimal. Moloch 16:44, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :Will fix some shit. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:44, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :Oh and I am not too fond of Death Nova... it freezes the hero and makes it do nothing but spam that on every target conceivable. Sure it's a nice damage add... I just seem to be in the minority thinking that heroes do NOT use it well... Moloch 16:45, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::Feel free to edit the team build on the page. Moloch 16:46, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::n/rts are really nice since monks are designed to take advantage of divine favor while rits aren't thus mo/any>n/mo in heals while n/rt is close to a rt/any in healing. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:50, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::should I change it to my version? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:50, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Not as it stands, I don't think. Add to variant bars? What I meant was that yes monk heals are compensated for DF, but you also have way better utility, prot, hexremoval etc. We should try to make something as durable as possible. Moloch 16:54, 20 September 2008 (EDT) (One copy of PS and no Spiritbond on the team isn't good. Deep hexremoval is also good.) Moloch 16:55, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :Also I think the Heal Area spam is potentially very nice; it doesn't really matter if you accidentally heal a couple of foes if your main damage output is the mother of all spikes in the game... Moloch 16:58, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::pwk is enough party heal, no mobs will trigger SB or PS with SY! And hex removal needs to be tweaked depending on area. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:04, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::Still got PS for some reason though O.o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:06, 20 September 2008 (EDT) Armor ignoring shit punches through SY though. And the team shouldn't be completely reliant on one character. Moloch 17:07, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I'll be home tomorrow and would be open to test various configurations for this. Moloch 17:09, 20 September 2008 (EDT) There's a potential and really degenerate build A/W to use for this (think Deadly/Tactics SY/AP). Moloch 17:14, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :... potential shittiness? And realying on your imbagon you can do. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:15, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, potentially shitty, also potentially good, I dunno. Moloch 17:20, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::I do; it's badness. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:21, 20 September 2008 (EDT) So wait, Moloch said the Imbagon was bad? The Imbagon is the best PvE bar. Period. Seriously, if maintain +100AL on your team with occasional 35% or so damage reduction is "bad" to you, then you're horrible at PvE, and that's saying something. -- Guild of ' 17:29, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :Never said that the Imbagon was bad... Moloch 17:34, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::You can still rely on it... O.o [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:38, 20 September 2008 (EDT) Trial run *I tested this team configuration as it stands on the buildpage in a Factions HM area together with a friend E/x. *I think it showed promise. It definitely killed things very fast. I deliberately didn't want to try it with a P/W other player because my interest was looking at how it would hold up without an SY, and if the protection and healing would be enough. It seemed to be. *I think it's needed to bring Malign Intervention on one character. This fills two functions: First, additional energy management, and second and more importantly, a fast recharging hex. This means that even if the Promise is shut down by some means, the team will not cease to function. *I'm pretty much set on changing one or two of the N/Mo to N/Rt - Either 1 Prot + 1 Heal -> N/Rt, or 2 Heal -> N/Rt. I do _not_ want to use spirits. It's counterproductive to the fast action I want from the heroes, and the mobile, fastkilling approach. Moloch 03:29, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Agree with the teambuilder export ^^ Here we've not only got a giant healball, but one with an imbagon thrown in. Make the heroes a 6-man minion bomb devote one character specifically to it. Shazam The Assassin 00:49, 9 October 2008 (EDT) The words Spike and PvE should not be in the same sentence, much less build name. -Jax010//healingp=0 01:24, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :It's not really a spike build, it just so happens that heroes have the tendency to synchronize Discord. Although you probably already knew that much. Yay for Captain Obvious Shazam The Assassin 17:28, 9 October 2008 (EDT)